Family Values
by PrinceOfUchiha
Summary: Sakura is dead. Sasuke feels empty. The only ray of sunshine is his daughter. As she feels herself growing sick from her mangekyo, she doesn't know how much longer she has. She knows it will hurt her father when she dies. She decides the best thing to do would be reuniting Sasuke with his clan. So, into the past it was. She might as well meet her clan before she dies. (No SasuSaku)


Sarada glanced up at the large wooden doors of the Uchiha compound. They were familiar, yet different than she remembered walking home to every night. It was expected though, it had been twenty six years since the massacre happened in her time. For her to appear right before the time of the massacre, it was bound to look different. She took a breath, mentally preparing herself. She reached her hands up to push the gates open when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Oi! Can we help you with something?" it asked. She turned around swiftly to see a teen with short black hair and a relaxed look on his face. The teen smiled sheepishly as he approached her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry if I scared ya. Non-Uchiha's arn't really allowed in the compound without permission. I just didn't want you getting in trouble. Are you here to visit a friend?"

She tried to explain why she was there, but her throat seemed to dry. Words refused to leave her mouth even as she opened it, trying to force them out. Instead she settled for shaking her head back and forth. Seeing the confused look on his face, she brought her hand up to her throat and weakly cleared it. After a few seconds, she was able to calm her pounding heart. She knew her father would disagree with her choice. She knew there was no going back once she spoke. "N-No. I mean- yes. I'm not here to visit a friend, I'm here to speak with you. You're Shisui-San, right?"

Obviously seeing the younger girl's nervousness, Shisui nodded, giving a sly smile in hopes of making the moment relax a bit. "The one and only. Whatcha need?"

Sarada shook her head back and forth, "I need to talk in private. It's important. It has to do with the Uchiha clan's...future plans." she spoke, hoping to get the message across without going into detail out in the open.

All humor fell from Shisui's face as she clearly referenced the coup. He nodded, motioning her inside as he entered the front gates. "Alright. You have the permission of an Uchiha to enter. We'll need to stop by my friend Itachi's house to pick him up. He needs to hear anything involving the coup."

She frowned. "No." clearing her throat, "It's important that he doesn't hear what I'm about to say."

"Anything you have to say about the you-know-what can be said with him there. He's one of the most involved in my part of the plan. Which I presume you somehow know about our part since you were looking for me." Shisui waved her off.

Sarada's eyes widdened briefly as Shisui knocked on the front door of a house-- the main house. She took a step back, her usual bold attitude gone in front of such powerful ninja. She didn't even need to see them fight to feel the powerful aura radiating off him and the other ninja. They were far stronger than most ninja in her time-- her father and the hokage being the exception. She whispered harshly however, "Fine. You better not let him hurt me though. He stays /away/ from me while I talk."

Shisui was suprised at her demand, but had no time to respond as Itachi stepped into the doorway. The long haired Uchiha rose an eye brow as he saw his cousin with the younger girl. Shisui spoke before he had a chance to question, "We need to talk to you. Mind if we step in? Your parents are away you said, so it's just Sasuke home, right?"

A curt nod and side step told them it was okay to enter, so they did. "Yes. We can talk in the livingroom. Sasuke is napping in his room right now." closing the door and leading them to the livingroom. "What is it you two wanted to speak about?"

Itachi had sat on the couch, watching with suprise as the girl sat on the opposite end. She glared at Shisui, his older cousin sitting in between them while sending her surrendered glances. Itachi felt as though he was missing something, but said nothing.

Shisui took a breath, "She saids she has something she needs to talk about with the coup. She seemed to be in a rush so I didn't question it much." awkwardly glancing at her. "Or, uh, get her name."

Sarada steadied herself as the eyes of the two elder boys landed on her, giving her their full attention. "I'm Sarada. Sarada Uchiha." she noticed twin looks of doubt. "I'll explain, just hear me out." she flashed her mangekyo sharingan, which she had gained not too long ago. "My mangekyo sharingan have given me one power in each of my eyes. In my right, the power to drift through time. In my left, the power to pause time."

She noticed Itachi's mouth open, but she rose a hand, motioning him to wait. "In other words, I'm from the future. It's been twenty six years since this day. I've come back to warn you about the outcome of the coup." taking a shaky breath. "I've drifted through time long enough to see all the details. I know you two want to stop it. You do, but it isn't worth it. Shisui-San will be attacked tomorrow, while Itachi-San is gone on a mission. Danzo will turn again you, Shisui. You won't be allowed to cast the genjutsu. He will steal one of your eyes. Itachi will arrive just in time to save one of your eyes, but it only saves your other eye. You give Itachi-San your eye and leap from the cliff, leaving it all in his hands."

"Itachi is pressured by the council to massacre the clan because of the coup. He does. That is why I would have rather told you first. I wasn't sure how he'd react." the girl eyeing the wide eyed Itachi wearily. "He agrees, on the condition Sasuke is allowed to live. Itachi-San tells Sasuke to kill him, which long story short, Sasuke does."

"Now, Sasuke is my father. He had moved past the trauma caused by this massacre for the most part, but it still hurts him to this day. Now, with the leaf village destroyed, he's in ruin. Most of the villagers have died, including his wife. He no longer has anything to keep him going, besides protecting me. I've checked the future. Out timeline is full of misery and death. As far as I can trace back, it all falls onto the massacre as to why the village fell. They didn't have the Uchiha police force to protect them. That's why I've come to make a suggestion. Let my father come live in the Uchiha compound, he'll know how to protect the Uchiha and the village. He's always taking about the better ways it could have gone. If he's here, he'll be happy and a large amount of human sacrifices can be prevented for the sake of peace."

Shisui moved his hand up, silencing her. "Wait, wait. You said your father lives mostly for you. You said you want him to live here. If that happens, won't you join him?"

Sarada shook her head back and forth. "I'm slowly going blind from my sharingan. I won't let myself become a bother. He'll be happier here. He's always talking about how much he misses you."

She started as she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulder. She looked up at Itachi to see a frown. "You are willing to die alone and blind for him, by the sound of it, just to avoid causing him trouble. You two are clearly close. You'll both live here. I'll hear what he has to say about the coup and everything else. Soon, someone else will get the mangekyo and you can trade if they're close enough in blood. If not, we'll take care of you along with your father. You're family, even if we've never really known you. We won't send you off on your own."

Shisui nodded in agreement, grinning. "Exactly. So once we get Fugaku's clear, you can bring Sasuke here. Until they return, it's a big house. You can stay with Itachi, and I'll hang out too. Deal?"

The youngest Uchiha smiled through her shock. "Deal." though she still worried that she would be a bother to her father, and now the clan.


End file.
